Her Smile
by TacosXPieXAnime
Summary: Takes Place In The Phobia Factor Episode. Duncan may be able to hug Standees just a bit more now. D/C
1. Chapter 1

**TacosXPieXAnime: I've totally fallen in love with this show. And I was watching the episode Phobia Factor and I got this cute idea for a one shot. Only warning fluffiness and D/C cannon love.**

**Disclaimer: I No Own**

* * *

I was scared stiff.

She stared at me with those disturbing, foul, hollow eyes. I could feel my confidence crumble into a small nothingness that not even I would spit on.

_Ehhhh…_

**_I DESPISE CELINE DION MUSIC STORE STANDEES!!_**

Grumbling I listened as Princess tried to give me some boost. She is such a goodie-two shoes. She was almost unbearably nice. That's one reason I love teasing her. It's just so funny to see her look at me with that infuriated expression.

That and despite me and my devilish handsomeness, I just love how (dare I say) sexy she looks when she's angry. She gets that pout and even with that tanned skin you can still see a hint of a blush over her face. Smiles just make her look like a know it all prep.

Still I needed to focus on the task at hand. Hugging this…this _**THING**_. I could already feel my skin crawling with disgust. It just looked so…life-like…As if it could start spewing some of those god-awful songs at any moment.

"T-That looks really…real man.", I choked out trying my best to hide my fear, and failing miserably.

Tyler started cheering me on and I gulped. This was way worse than Juvi…Much Much **WORSE**.

"Hey! It's okay if you can't do it."

Looking at her she had that smile on her face. This time it…didn't look out of place. This was a genuine smile. For me…Well I guess it had to happen sometime.

I almost swallowed my tongue as she grabbed my hand. Looking at her I gave one of my smiles.

"Okay I'll try…"

"You can do this!"

Buffering myself up I closed my eyes and faced the standee. Looking at it for a moment it almost looked liker her. I could see it all. Her soft tan skin, dark eyes, brown hair, hell even her preppy clothes. Running full force I embraced almost shuddering as I felt the cardboard. Opening my eyes I smirked turning towards her as she cheered happily.

"DUNCAN! You're awesome!" she squealed hugging me around my waist.

Smiling in triumph she snuggled up next to me. I smiled kind of…what's that word…crap…content? Yeah that's it!

As soon as the team came by she backed off. Oh well I guess Princess still needs face time. But hey I got blackmail now.

* * *

**TacosXPieXAnime: I Swear to God This Is The Most Cliché and I Still Love It Couple EVER!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TacosXPieXAnime: Okay So I Really Though I Wasn't Gonna Write No More**

**TacosXPieXAnime: Okay So I Really Though I Wasn't Gonna Write No More.**

**But Hey I'm A Sucker for Sweet Reviews.**

**Disclaimer: If I Owned TDI All It Would Be Is Duncan/Courtney Fluff.**

* * *

I Sighed.

STUPID! _STUPID!!** STUPID!!**_

The challenge today had been simple enough. Trudge through a potentially life-threatening jungle. Simple, right? Phht, I avoided her all day. After the last two challenges I had been probably pushing just a bit much.

I thought back to the sucky little night in the woods. She had practically scolded me to death that night. Mostly over the Hook story, but hey, I wasn't the one denying I was scared out of my preppy little capri's. Then that morning…

I could feel that familiar warmth every time I thought back to that little particular…erm…_incident._ She had been snuggling up to my chest. It had been hilarious when she had denied that she was. I can't say I blame her, I'm hot.

Then the whole Phobia thing. Visualizing never felt as wrong as it did when visualizing that god awful thing as her. Then she had hugged me afterwards. Sure she backed off, but I had great potential back-up if I ever needed her to do something. Not only was she a little snuggle bunny, but she had hugged me a little too excitedly. Heh…

"Hey."

Tensing up for a second, I recognized that voice. Sure it was usually filled with anger or it was screeching (mostly at me) but I would recognize it anywhere. Turning to Princess I smirked looking as she put that scowl on her face.

"Hey there Sweetheart."

"Eh! You are such a Neanderthal! I just came out to talk to you about Geoff!", she scoffed putting her hands on her hips.

I paused. Geoff? Why the hell did she want to talk about him for?

"What about **him** Princess?", I asked," You looking for a cowboy?"

"Eh! No, I need to talk to you about him and Bridgette. Idiot…"

"Ohhh…So you saw that sweet little gift of his. Wasn't it just sooo sweet?", I laughed remembering the gift he had made for Malibu Barbie.

"You mean that monstrosity?! I just wanted to know if you had anything to do with it?!", scoffed Princess that cute little expression on her face. The one were her lips were in a pout and those freckles stood out amongst the now pink tinged skin.

"No Princess I didn't. But hey if you want one, I can always make you one.", I teased smirking.

"Eh! You're such a Neanderthal!", she shouted blushing and turning back to her cabin.

I smiled. Ahh, just another day…

* * *

**TacosXPieXAnime: Sooooo Yeah I Did Make Another One.**

**Even Though I Promised Myself I Wouldn't. Oh well.**

**Hoped You've Enjoyed**.


	3. Chapter 3

**TacosXPieXAnime: Yeah. So thanks guys. I'm actually pretty inspired tonight.**

**Since its Thursday I bet you can guess way wink wink hint hint**

**Anyhow, I shall do the new chapter now.**

* * *

So today's challenge is even stupider than ever.

If I could I would kill that stupid Chris. Yeah I'd shove those stupid white teeth so far up his face; he wouldn't be able to eat solid food **EVER **again.

Sniffing I held onto my stomach, even the slop they fed as at Juvi was better than the stuff they fed us here. And those beans.

As if it was bad enough, that idiot Owen was stalking me and he wouldn't stop **_FARTING_**?! Luckily I can outrun tubby any day. Serves him right for calling me Bambi. But soon revenge will be even sweeter.

Spray painting my way, I heard someone walk up. Looking back cautiously I saw it was just Princess looking just as stupid as I did in the deer get-up. But at least she managed to pull it off, _somewhat_…

"Why do you stink more than usual?"

Oh so she was going back to her 'be mean to the punk kid' phase. Okay I can deal with that.

"It's Owen's stink. It's following me around like my juvenile record." It was true, I could still smell that disgusting smell over my own musk, as I would call it.

"Well, I'm heading back! This stupid game must almost be over by now." she said hands on her little hips.

"You're going the wrong way." I told her before she started her prancing.

"Excuse me?! I was a _CIT_, remember", Oh not this CIT business again," I have a natural sense of direction. Camp is this way." she finished in a matter-of-fact way, which would be cute, if she wasn't so wrong.

"No it's that way." I told her about to show her, her own adorable ignorance.

Suddenly I fell over a small pebble and she tripped and….

**_Crap._**

"Very funny! Now LET ME GO!" she shouted frustrated trying to pull us apart by our dumb antlers.

"Hey Princess! This isn't my idea of fun either!" I lied. Actually this was hilarious, though it was kind of awkward considering I was only about three inches away from her face.

"Great Duncan!" she huffed her nose wrinkling in a….weirdly…."cute" way…

I thought it over for about a second. My sweet little princess-wannabe would probably blab to Chr-_**WAIT A F#&IN MINUTE?!**_ Did I just call Princess **_MINE_**?!...I could so get used to this. Ha!

"NOW WHAT DUNCAN?!" she huffed her face becoming red with frustration.

…

"Wanna make out?"

…Okay awkward pause…

"D-Duncan! Stop being such a Neanderthal!" she squeaked a deep red blush spreading over her tan skin.

I smirked. Ohhhhhh yes…Too bad she didn't think he was being serious though.

* * *

**TacosXPieXAnime: I swear to god. When I heard Duncan says that I laughed so hard I cried. It was so cute. Though I kind of wanted to know how Courtney reacted. For all we know she could've been like "Sure!"**

**; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**TacosXPieXAnime: Yeah**

**TacosXPieXAnime: So I Feel All Fluffy And Kind of Sad. Really really Sad. But I Can Write Fluff Still. Plus All Your Reviews Make Me Feel Better Guys.**

**Disclaimer: Do We Really Believe A Fifteen Year Old Drama Student Made Total Drama Island? I Didn't Think So.**

* * *

I sat outside the cabin again. At the moment it was DJ's turn to shower, so nature boy's filth got everywhere afterwards. Best to let the other guys clean up the mess.

"What are you doing out here?"

Ahh Princess…

"I'm waiting for the guys to clean up DJ's nature." I scoffed looking at her.

It was then to my utmost surprise, Princess was in nothing but her pajamas. Well it wasn't as skimpy as most of the chick's here were, but hey wife-beaters and short shorts aren't exactly what you'd wear anywhere.

"Oh I see, Princess you're going to take me up on my offer today." I teased a smirk crossing my face.

"Eh?! As if, you Ogre! I just came out to get some fresh air!" she scoffed that blush coming over her face. I smiled trying to count each one of her freckles.

She sat down making sure to put a "safe" distance between her. Princess was so funny. She soooo didn't hate me, but it was hilarious watching her pretend she did with all her cute little _"I am a goodie-two-shoe CIT"_ routine.

"Soo…are you sure you don't wanna make out?" Hey I try.

"Ehh!! You are such a Neanderthal you know that!" she scoffed frowning," That way you're never going to get a career!"

"Oh I'm sure Princess, and what career are you planning to complete your future?" I asked smirking as she blushes.

"Well…I'd like to be a teacher…." she said quietly and smiled.

"You mean take care of juveniles like me? I knew you liked me Princess." I teased as she tensed up and her once tan skin turned to a strange red color.

"N-Not like that! I just want to teach **_GOOD_** kids." she recovered smiling at her small "supposed" victory.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you're not into "**_bad boys_**", I smirked as she blushed furiously and now seemed much more interested in her hands that seated on her lap than me.

"Duncan you're such a pig!" she scoffed prancing back into her cabin.

"Ha! She sooo digs me."

**

* * *

**

TacosXPieXAnime: As he says. She soooo doesn't hate him. And it's sooo true.

**Anyhow thanxs for the many reviews they truly make me feel all warm and fuzzy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TacosXPieXAnime: So once again I'm feeling pretty down guys. Actually I'm totally down. Guy problems combined with a dash of sadness that I'm not gonna be writing for the next 4 days. I'm going to San Antonio for a little me time. Hope y'all will have patience with me till then.**

**Love Always**

**Taco**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own. It'd be super cool if I did though wouldn't? No, I'm not Canadian enough.**

* * *

**Phht.**

So we finally got a break from this stupid show. That damn Chris finally caught us a break. Which is good, because after being dressed up as a deer, I was about to beat his stupid smiling head in. Not that I minded getting caught together with Princess. That was always a good opportunity.

Anyhow we got a day. So just about everyone was off doing they're own little thing in their own little world. Malibu Barbie and Geoff were off on the lake on Surfer-chick's surfboard. DJ was probably off playing Disney Princess with all his little bunny and birdie pals. The chick with the damn pigtails is probably off crying over her damn bff or whatever leaving. And Harold…being a weird little freak as usual.

One problem. I hadn't been able to find Princess all day. I checked her usual spots, which was normally with all the other chicks considering she was a girl and girls liked to talk to girls. It was just the cosmic order. But so far Princess and her little prep-fest was nowhere to be seen in camp.

So I started the search once again.

Then it hit me. Duh, the cabin. Princess wasn't outdoorsy. She'd probably end up dying if she stayed out in any sort of outdoors ecosystem. So I began the hunt.

_Slowly walking up the stairs…_

_Grabbing the door knob…_

_Turning it ever so slowly…_

I opened the door and there was Princess.

Sadly enough, it turns out she had just returned from showering.

**_"DUNCAN YOU PIG!!"_**

Soon enough I felt almost every item that was not bolted to the floor launched at me. Closing the door as swiftly as possible, I let out a large breath.

"I-I-I j-just saw Princess…." I gasped holding onto the heart trying to slow down the incredibly fast beating.

"Don't you dare think on peeking through the windows Duncan!", she yelled from inside.

Smirking I laughed, "What's that Princess, you want me to look through the window?"

**"DUNCAN!!"**

* * *

**TacosXPieXAnime: Awwww…That actually felt like the therapy I've never had. Anyhow hoping for many reviews from you loves**

**;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**TacosXPieXAnime So I Did Not Get My Me-Time Sadly Enough. I had to go with my family. This includes my exceedingly immature older sister who tailed after me all day, And My Little Nephew Who Cries If He Does Not Get His Way. So My Vacation Was Incredibly Un-relaxing. But I suppose there is always a Next Time.**

**Disclaimer: See No Own, Speak No Own, And Hear No Own.**

* * *

So once again it was morning time. Once again we were also being woken up in some incredibly some annoying way that makes me want to punch his face in.

Yawning I got up scratching my bum while looking around. Everybody looked horrible as usual. Getting up at about 4 am every morning can do that to a person. Sighing I started inserting all my piercings in for the day. Something told me today was not going to be all that great. Not that being on a deserted island with a bunch of idiots was great altogether.

"What now?!", squealed Princess trying desperately to smooth down her ruffled hair.

To tell you the truth (which is actually pretty hard for me) I actually like to see Princess in the morning. She doesn't look all that different truthfully without her make-up on, but her hair is always wild and her face glows more in the morning. Like….I dunno…I guess she looks…natural? Or whatever chicks like to call it.

"What's he gonna make us do today?", she sighed grabbing her stuff for the shower.

I watched as she went out for the day. Truthfully I'd been thinking. Thinking a lot actually, about Princess and me. What would happen when…

What would happen after this is all over.

Looking out the window at her, she smiled at something Malibu Barbie said to her. Sighing I stared at her.

Smirking I decided.

When that time comes Princess is gonna have one hell of a surprise from me.

Whether it was gonna be good or bad was her decision.

* * *

**TacosXPieXAnime: I know it's depressing. I'm sorry. Listening to Miss You by Blink 182 can do that to you. It always puts me in a rather sad mood. Hoped you'd liked it though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TacosXPieXAnime: So After Watching The Episode Tonight, No Joke I'm So Giddy. So Guys I Got Over Myself And Decided To Write Some More, Because That Sad Sob Story I Wrote A Minute Ago Should No Be Enough For You Guys.**

**And If That Doesn't Cheer You Guys Up, I Went To Fiesta Texas…and The Amusement Park Guy Dress Up As The Joker TOTALLY FREAKED ME OUT…or flirted with me. I'm not quiet sure…**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Canadian enough to own.**

* * *

_Cooking._

Cooking was the new challenge.

How could it get any gayer than this…

Sighing I picked up a crate full of food and started heading for the kitchen to make this thing. As we got in the kitchen we started getting into pairs. I practically screamed when Princess and me ended up being paired up.

"I guess that leaves you and me on dessert detail?", I teased smirking at her.

"Oh no way!", she protested crossing her arms in that way that makes her think she knows everything. In a way it's actually pretty darn hot. I like a woman in control.

"Come on Courtney. For the team.", jumped in Geoff. I swear this guy was awesome.

Most of the first hour I spent teasing Princess or getting my revenge on Harold. Plus this was just too great.

"Careful your big paws don't mash the pastry!",she said in a almost teasing matter. I smirked, Princess was warming up to me.

"Make sure your uptight butt doesn't curdle the custard!", speaking of which, Princess did have a rather nice butt.

"Oh hahaha!", ha, she sooooo digs me.

Finally after baking the little pastries and Princess finishing the custard we started stuffing them. As always Princess had something to complain about. I swear even if this chick was in Paradise, she'd complain it was way too peaceful for anybody to study.

"You're such a slob. They're all supposed to have the same amount of custard!", she complained frowning in a rather cute way to the point the freckles on her nose crinkle up.

"_Relax!_", I teased, "Y'know you'd be a lot more fun without that pole up your butt."

"I'm like the most easy-going person I know!", she protested and I smirked.

"Oh yeah, you're _totally_ laid back.", I laughed squirting her in the face with custard. And to tell the truth she looked cute covered in the stuff.

Frowning she picked up the bowl full of custard and chucked it right at my face. Oh yeah Princess was totally warming up to me. Glancing at her through the stuff she giggled and waltzed over to me dipping her finger in the custard and licking it off. Man this chick is pretty hot. She totally is going for me.

Finally the moment came when we had to "present" our food for that dumbass Chris. Watching as he ate our little girly pastries, looking at Princess, she looked horribly nervous. This chick seriously needed to relax a little. Putting my hand on her shoulder she smiled. Score!

Watching as Chris tasted the other team's dessert, I kinda wish he had choked to death. Oh well, I can wish. However after being told I'm getting a five-star dinner I hugged Princess quiet hard. It kinda felt great as she cheered though I guess all good things come to an end.

"Put me down!", she squealed. I pretended not to listen.

"**PUT ME DOWN**!", she yelled. I put her down a little embarrassed now.

Setting her down on her feet, I glanced back at her. She was blushing and she turned her eyes away as soon as I looked at her.

…She digs me.

* * *

**TacosXPieXAnime: So my fluffiness and happiness is so back now. Like as soon as I posted the last chapter I thought that's soooo not right. I wrote this story to be entirely based on the relationship between these two amazing character and not to be inflictedon by my own feelings whether they be totally emo or inconceivable anger. So I hoped you enjoyed this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TacosXPieXAnime:Soooo…**

**TacosXPieXAnime:Soooo….I'm Sure You Saw Courtney Got Disqualified….Erm…And My House Is In Houston…So Hurricane Ike And All…OMG I'M SOOOOO SOOORRRYYY!! I Kinda Feel Like Crying. I'm Such A Procrastinator. Anywho, please accept my deepest apologies. Anywho Let's Start The Show… Btw I'm Skipping Episode 11. Sorry Guys. Youtube Is Screwing With Me…**

* * *

Ehhh…

How Much Longer Would I Have To Stay **HERE**?!

Not That I Minded Of Course. Princess, Geoff, And DJ gave me company. That damn Chris however, was starting to piss me off. Carving into the side of cabin I let out my frustration. Everyday was just getting closer and closer…

"Okay! Who's made smores out of my underwear?!"

I busted out laughed with Geoff. Call me mean, but hey I just loved messing with Harold. It was just too friggin' hilarious. Especially after the cooking challenge. It was just way too good to resist now.

Watching the poor little geek remove a chocolate covered pair out of the disgusting concoction he threw on the ground. All the sudden, there was a very familiar girly shriek.

"HAROLD! YOU ARE SO TOTALLY GROSS!!", Awww Princess.

"No wait! It wasn't me!!", he tried…and failed, "Idiots!"

"Sometimes he just makes it too easy!"

"I hear ya man." , I laughed.

Then over the loud speaker, that damn Chris's lackey came on. Must be another challenge. Damn it.

Going to the dock the lackey came on with this annoying army sergeant routine. Great, like being back in Juvie again. All you get is a bunch of idiotic yelling and spit in your face,

Finally we got to the first challenge. It was just as annoying as all the ones before. We had to hold up a bunch of canoes. Of course they make us do it on the most likely hottest day ever and make us do it for hours. This is just getting me angrier every second. At least Geoff had a cheerful mood, after catching a nice pair of Harold undies.

Finally after the dumb blonde on the other team gave up we got to have dinner. And of course, we get to do it in a demeaning way. We get to eat garbage. Of course as always Princess had something to complain about. Though I did like the way her nose crinkled.

"Ugh! Me neither!", I think she was agreeing with Ice Queen.

"Don't care for today's specials Princess?", I asked snidely. Of course she glared at me.

" I am going to be running for office one day and NO ONE is going to pull up a file of me eating GARBAGE!", she squealed obviously perturbed in all her Princessey-ness. So I decided to screw with Harold.

But of course, Princess had to step in and ruin the fun.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO IMMATURE! I hope you're proud of yourselves!", she said, of course trying to be the mature, responsible one.

"Okay,", I laughed ,"I know you like me! He knows you like me! Everyone knows! So here's a tip, if you wanna kiss me, I might let you!", I teased smiling.

"And to think I actually thought you were _NICE_!", she said glaring daggers once again. Back to square one…again.

I almost had to stop myself from "shushing" her, "Heh…me nice? Yeah right." Okay Smooth.

"Where'd you get that idea?", asked Geoff causing my fear to rise.

"Never mind! I was wrong! He's just as gross and annoying as he wants you to believe!", she said her eyes narrowing, "**ENJOY YOUR GARBAGE**!!"

This was incredibly degrading…

Doing Thriller was not exactly how I pictured my day. I didn't even like Michael Jackson! This was stupid.

Deciding to put a stop to my already spit on pride, I turned off the music. Which in return "Master" Chef decided I needed to do push-ups. Easy, I'm from Juvie.

The next challenge was a little less annoying. An essay. Okay, I'm sure Princess is gonna enjoy this one. It was easy. I have a distinct understanding of the English language. Mostly small words though.

Screwing with Chef is almost as good as screwing with Harold. So I couldn't help myself.

Once again Princess stepped in.

"No thanks! He's going straight to bed!", she defended against that idiot's threat, "Aren't you?!"

"What are you trying to do?! Get eliminated?!", she said an almost concerned look on her face.

"Didn't know you cared."

"I DON'T! I just don't wanna lose this challenge. So stop being such a SCREW-UP and do what you're told for once! Okay?!", and then she stomped off. She is reaaallly hot when she's angry.

" She wants me.", I said to myself smugly.

"No doubt" commented Geoff.

* * *

Once again another degrading challenge. In which I couldn't go without a scolding from Princess and screwing with Chef.

This earned me a night in "solitary confinement". Phht, this was just sooo stupid.

However….I begun to rethink about having to keep my mouth shut.

About an hour passed and I begun to get bored. So…I did what people did when they were bored. Clean…

This distracted me from hearing the door open. It was Princess.

"Duncan?"

"Princess!"

She scowled, " I wished you'd stop calling me that."

"So…come to claim that kiss?", I teased grinning wide.

"Even **pigs** deserve a meal.", she replied teasing me right back. She so wants me.

Ehh. Not that delicious.

"No thanks. I'll just stick with the bait."

"That's all Chef would serve us after our _**PATHETIC**_ performance on the obstacle course.", she said giggling. I saw what she meant, the spoon wouldn't come out from the white mess.

"Why do you egg Chef on like that? You know you're going to get in trouble?", she asked her naivety coming out once again.

"Why are you so uptight all the time?", I replied smirking.

" I am not uptight!", she defended once again in denial.

"_You _always follow the rules!"

"Well, _YOU_ always have to _BREAK_ them!"

"Only the ones I want to.", I replied winking at her. She turned away. Ha! She so digs me.

"Okay, so maybe I do follow the rules! I guess that makes me a big, uptight loooser in your book, right?", she said looking at me expectantly.

"Maybe."

"UGGHHH!", she yelled in frustration. I smiled, she really was just too cute.

"So why do you always follow the rules?", I asked still smiling wide.

"Because **NOT** following them gets you thrown into a **FISH CABIN**!!", she shrieked waving a fish in my face. Okay I got when I was being talked about.

"But I'm in the fish cabin with _you_, aren't I?", I flirted smirking, and…she smiled.

I'm also sure at that moment, if it wasn't so dark she would've had a cute blush on her face.

"Feel like ditching this crap for some peanut butter and jam?", I offered smiling.

"**ARE YOU KIDDING**?! All I've had for two days is this gruel!", she exclaimed excited, until her usual realistic goody-goodyness kicked in, " Chef will never give it to us."

"See! Now that's the problem with your thinking! The trick is too **NOT **ask for it!", I said pointing out her problematic thinking.

"Do you have some on you?", she asked smiling.

"No. But I know where to get some!", I said smiling, "It will involve breaking quite a few rules though. Are you in?"

She smiled widely as a response. I took that as a definite yes.

"Let's do it!"

"Well, alright then!"

* * *

Sneaking in was never a problem for me, so this went on without a single problem. Princess was way excited. Seems like, to me, Princess was bottling some not so CIT emotions.

So the party began.

Then Princess got sick after eating about 6 of the 10 peanut butter sandwiches. So of course, she went out and threw up. This was way too good.

"So the Princess has a dark side.", I teased going out of the cabin.

"Okay that was so gross! But it was like once I did something bad! It was so much fun I just wanted more!", she exclaimed smiling wider than I've ever seen her smile before.

"Well you can always give me that kiss! That'd be pretty bad!", Damn, that sounded desperate even to my ears.

"You're still not my type!", she giggled ruffling my hair.

"Fine!", I teased," Enjoy a peanut butter-less life."

"Enjoy prison.", she teased right back getting closer.

"I will."

And then… Everything went into like slo-mo.

Like in the movies slo-mo.

Princess kissed me….Shit!

Backing up, she walked off. Damn…she was a **_AMAZING_** kisser.

My thoughts however were interrupted by Geoff.

"YES! DUDE!!"

"Told ya she wanted me."

* * *

The last challenge was…hanging upside down. Great another dumb one.

Our team lost and we once again had to go that dumb ceremony. Princess was glancing at me constantly through her eyelashes. She wasn't going home tonight.

Finally it came down to Princess and Harold.

I waited for the name Courtney to be called….

Too bad that never came.

"Harold."

"**WHAT?!** You guys voted for **_Harold_** over me?!", she shouted anger evident on her face.

"**THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I DEMAND A RECOUNT**!!", shrieked Princess clenching her fists.

"Seriously dude, I know for a fact that there were three of us that didn't vote her off!", I shouted desperate for MY Princess not to leave.

She shrieked and shouted all the way to the boat. I was pissed, this was so damn unfair. Why did she have to leave THE MOMENT that she finally admitted she digs me!!

"Courtney wait!", I shouted seeing her face light up as I said her actual name.

"I made this for you!", I yelled tossing her the little carved skull.

"Duncan!", she shouted happily, "Okay, this is really weird and creepy but I **LOVE** IT! I'll never forget you!"

And with that Princess waved goodbye.

Damn it…Damn it all to hell….

I love you Courtney…No joke…

* * *

**TacosXPieXAnime: Soooo….The End….Fin…..The Grande Finale.**

**Hope I Didn't Disappoint.**


End file.
